Muerta en vida
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Sola en una torre de Tokio se encuentra una hermosa joven recordando cada momento de su vida antes de su partida al otro mundo, one-Shot un poco de Yuri, un breve LightXMisa


.

.

.

**MUERTA EN VIDA**

_By Hilary Kryss Yagami_

.

.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba en lo mas alto de una torre de la ciudad de Tokio, sus ojos hipnotizados por la desastrosa realidad, su amor murió ese mismo día hace una hora, estaba devastada, el vengador de la muerte de sus padres había sido asesinado en manos de aquellos que se dicen llamar justicia, pocos instantes faltaban para el renacer de la noche, el crepúsculo, él y las estrellas serian espectadores de su dolor. Sus ojos empezaron a emanar lágrimas de sufrimiento. Sollozo tras sollozo y el llanto se hizo más fuerte. Ahora ella comprendía aquel libro que su madre devoraba con tanto entusiasmo "la Celestina", ahora ella haría el papel de Melibea el mismo exactamente, ella en el mismo rol, llorar a su amado en lo alto de una torre en una torre e Tokio y el hechizo causado sin duda por una libreta una "Death Note" un libro mágico con el poder de causar la muerte, cerro sus ojos y sintió la brisa, los últimos momentos junto Light fueron grandiosos aunque ella llego a pensar que el no la amaría nunca, pero muy en el fondo al final la amaba, es difícil comprender como un ser no podría amarla pero como el dios del nuevo mundo no podría darse el lujo de sentimentalismo, como la ley debía ser duro y ella lo comprendía a la perfección, no podía obligarlo a cambiar pues ella se enamoro de el tal y cual es, miro a un poste hacia la izquierda y observo a Riuk con su libreta, la miro directo a los ojos tenia la petición de morir en esos instantes, la vida la había tratado de la forma más cruel, su madre y su padre fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos, ver el sufrimiento y agonía de los seres que la trajeron al mundo fue lo más terrible y traumante que le había sucedido, trato de seguir y renovar su vida comenzó con el modelaje su vida comenzó a tomar rumbo, la fama la seguía. Pero sin nadie a su alrededor para compartir su fama era como si no tuviera nada, sola en la habitación de su apartamento, con sus muñecos vudú de una tienda gótica, destinada a vivir en lo más profundo de la soledad, madrugar y despertarse sola en la cama, llegar hasta avanzadas horas de la noche, en un día como eso de la nada un admirador la persiguió por las oscuras calles de camino a su apartamento, mientras caminaba escucho pasos acercarse, estaba solo todo ese lugar, apresuro el paso y doblo una esquina, los pasos del sujeto se hicieron mas rápidos, ella intento correr pero el sujeto fue más hábil, jalándola de la chaqueta y contraminándola en un poste de luz, el sujeto tenía una mirada psicótica.

-¡Misa se mía!- el sujeto le decía con voz que le pareció asquerosa.

-¡no déjame ir!- su corazón palpitaba de angustia.

-¡Misa yo te hare feliz! ¡Te daré todo!- El sujeto cayó en locura por tenerla.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un mundo muerto, frio y oscuro, se encontraba un extraño ser observando en un portice místico hasta el mundo humano, estaba muy concentrado en lo que veía.

-Jealous ¿Qué tanto observas?- la voz de una shinigami llamada Rem lo saco de su trance. Se h

Acerco a él, le intrigaba lo que veía.- Es solo una humana dijo desinteresada, para ella los humanos eran animales, seres inferiores a ellos y sobre todo insignificantes.

-¡Solo es una humana pero muy hermosa!- Rem no dijo nada pero comenzó a observar a Jealous diariamente. Un día estaba pálido y preocupado Rem lo observo detenidamente era intrigante ver como acabaría la vida de esa humana, pero lo más intrigante era ver las reacciones de Jealous, un tipo la tenia acorralada a la chica al ver que ella no se entregaba a el, el sujeto saco una navaja la apunto a ella y dijo:

-¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie!- Misa grito y lagrimas emanaban en un fuerte torrente. Jealous saco su libreta tomo el bolígrafo, Rem se altero.

-Jealous no- Rem grito su rostro de temor inundo el ambiente Jealous murió y se volvió polvo el único shinigami de corazón puro, Rem no entendía porque un dios de la muerte haría tal cosa, sacrificar su inmortalidad por un ser repugnante como lo que son los humanos, tomo su libreta y volvió a observar el portice, pasaron los 45 segundo estipulados y el acosador cayo inerte frente a los ojos de Misa, un paro al corazón Misa llamo a la policía y con los ojos llorosos, toco el corazón del acosador y se percato que no tenia pulso, su cuerpo estaba frio intento reanimarlo pero no volvió, media hora había pasado y el cuerpo estaba en rigor mortis, lo oficiales llegaron y el equipo forense. Ofrecieron cuidados a Misa, la llevaron a su apartamento estaba sola y después del enorme susto de que casi la matan, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, estaba sola sin nadie con quien hablar y desahogarse, misteriosamente en su almohada encontró una libreta de color negro en la portada decía libreta de la muerte en japonés, tomo la libreta y ojeo la portada, que contenían las reglas.

.

.

.

.

Pensó que era una estupidez todo eso de la Death note, la dejo a un lado, cuando escucho una voz escalofriante, volteo a ver por donde venia la voz y observo un monstro que parecía una momia, grito de terror pero el shinigami era listo y persuasivo.

-Cálmate Misa no te hare daño- Misa se quedo muda.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto desconfiada

-Mi nombre es Rem y soy un Shinigami- Misa había escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos, su madre le decía muchas de las actitudes de los shinigami pero nunca pensó tener uno frente a ella.

-¿Me vas a matar?-ella la miro con temor.

-No misa no he venido a eso- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Misa. Esa emoción extraña de los humanos le hacía sentir cosas que jamás pensó, una parte de su corazón latió fuerte, estar con los humanos definitivamente va a ser más interesante Rem le explico las reglas de la Death note a Misa, ella acato cada una de ellas, pero entonces recordó que un fenómeno parecido ocurría en sus alrededores sería posible que el vengador de sus padres fuese un chico, o que mejor a un sea escalofriantemente atractivo Misa comenzó a unir cada una de las piezas del rompe cabezas, tenía que encontrar a Kira.

-¿Cabe una probabilidad que el numero de muerte causadas por un paro al corazón sean causadas por un paro al corazón sean causadas por alguien que tenga una Death note?

-Lo más seguro es que si.

-¿Hay alguna forma de encontrarlo?- a Rem le brillaron los ojos escalofriantemente.

_El usuario que tenga la Death note y elabore el pacto de los ojos del shinigami podrá ver el nombre y la cantidad de años de vida de la libreta- _Misa la escucho detenidamente y Rem prosiguió- _Pero el costo es entregar la mitad de los años de vida al Shinigami con quien hagas el pacto._

-Entonces deseo hacer el pacto- Rem coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de misa, sintió escalofríos y como parte de su vida se iba de pronto tomo una revista y vio el nombre de Melisa Korsakov su gran rival en el modelaje una modelo Rusa con el ego elevado, molestaba a Misa y se burlaba de descaradamente de ella, pero Misa siempre fue mejor en cuanto a venta vio su foto y en ella apareció su nombre y unos números.

-¿Qué son los números?

-Son el tiempo de vida de cada persona.- Misa tomo la libreta, de inmediato, lo pensó primero al leer las reglas de la libreta una risa fría y perversa se dibujo.- ¿Qué piensas?

-¡Quiero verla morir!-Rem se sentía intrigada sobre lo que Misa quería.-Ahora en la tarde aparecerá en televisión en una entrevista.

-Bien haz lo que quieras.- Misa encendió la televisión y automáticamente la encontró empezar a divagar y decir estupideces, tomo su pluma, en 45 segundos exactos, Melisa se nublo, su actitud cambio drásticamente.

-¿Sucede algo Melisa?- la presentadora pregunto extrañada.

-¡La razón por la que hablo así de Misa Amane es porque soy lesbiana y no soporto el hecho del que ella no esté enamorada de mi!- el foro guardo silencio Misa sonrió macabramente Rem tomo la libreta y todo tenia concordancia.

"_Melisa Korsakov palidecerá y dirá las razones por las cuales habla mal de mi frente todo Japón" _

-¡Melisa así que amas a Misa!

-¡Si la amo y la odio porque es más popular que yo y todos la aman!- La presentadora guardo silencio, Melisa se levanto de su asiento, se subió a la mesa del foro saco un cuchillo que tenía en sus manos, y se apuñalo en su pecho repetidas veces, la sangre comenzó a emanar en una corriente, y justamente antes de morir dijo "Te Amo Misa" y le dio un paro al corazón, el programa corto la transmisión, Misa sonreía ahora entendía que la libreta tenia efecto aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por haber matado a alguien que la amara aunque eso no lo supiera a tiempo, el poder de la libreta era grandioso y saber de la existencia de Kira le daban esperanzas de ser feliz, solo quería agradecerle por matar al asesino de sus padres, tomo su cámara e ideo dejar videos en las cabinas televisivas como el segundo Kira y así idear encontrarlo, Rem escucho cada palabra de ella y cada vez se admiraba de su inteligencia, cuando encontró a Kira de una manera muy astuta para que nadie sospechara de ella pero cuando lo vio supo que debía estar con él, debe admitir que hasta cierto punto actuó tontamente. Pero sin embargo todo lo que hizo fue por Light la persona que admiraba y amaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía dolor cada vez que Light la despreciaba descaradamente cualquier hombre habría sido feliz con ella, incluso L la consideraba atractiva, pero comprender a Light cada vez era mas difícil y con L encima las cosas eran peor _¿Por qué había gente que no estuviera de acuerdo con las acciones de Kira? _Al fin y al cabo solo quería que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor, Rem se transformo en su mejor amiga y amenazo muchas veces con matar a Light por salvar a Misa después de su muerte no pudo evitar llorar y sentirse mal al final le salvo la vida y tuvo más tiempo con Light, vivir con él era un sueño hecho realidad que se transformo en una pesadilla las llegadas tardes, las veces en que se acostaba a dormir y sin ningún te amo, solo un beso frio, despertarse sola en la cama eso era doloroso para ella, un día en una rabieta q tuvo, le dio una bofetada a Light y corrió llorando a la habitación, vio el rostro asombrado de él a la hora que le dio el golpe una vez que llego a la habitación, abrió la ventana y salió por ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse cuando sintió los brazos de Light en su cintura deteniéndola de hacerlo, la jalo nuevamente al interior del cuarto, ella forcejeo y grito porque la dejara hacerlo pero él la contramino contra la pared y la abrazo fuertemente. Misa lo mordió en el cuello por la rabieta y le permitió hacerlo cuando dejo de hacer fuerza y lo soltó el dejo llorar, el mismo, no entendía la razón del porque lo había hecho, detener a Misa de una muerte segura, levanto su rostro para dejarle ver sus ojos y él le dijo:

-¡Misa no me dejes! ¡Se que soy muy frio y que puedo ser un completo imbécil, pero sea lo que sea no me dejes mi diosa!- dijo eso y la beso con ternura, Misa le siguió, Light tocaba con total delicadeza su cuerpo, desato su pijama, dejándola solamente con sus bragas.- ¡No me dejes!-susurraba en su oído mientras besaba su cuello.

-¡No te dejare Light te amo!-dijo eso y la volvió a besar en los labios, Misa retiro totalmente su ropa, El la cargo y la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, la beso suavemente, por primera vez sentía que él la amaba, sus manos la tocaban como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, abrió sus piernas y se coloco suavemente se introdujo en ella, gimió suave dejándolo que tomara el control, enrollo sus manos en su espalda y cuello y el apoyo sus brazos en la cama, abrazando su espalda comenzó a embestirla suavemente hasta aumentar el ritmo, misa quería gritar de placer pero Light apagaba sus gritos con besos, creía que se volvería loca, se sentía feliz.

-¡Misa te amo!- decía Light entre gemidos.

-¡Yo también te amo!- Ambos sonrieron mientras llegaban al clímax, el se recostó a su lado mientras abrazaba a Misa, ella se acuno entre sus brazos mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios, Light no durmió esa noche casi la perdía por una de sus idioteces, al día siguiente ella despertó, estaba sola en la cama había una nota y decía "Te Amo solo quiero que entiendas que se me es muy difícil mostrar amor" Misa sonrió el le decía que la amaba, se alisto y se dispuso a Salir cuando los agentes de Near la pusieron en custodia para investigar a Light nuevamente estaba preocupada, si descubrían que era Kira no querría pensar en que le pasaría, tomo calma y espero, tratando de mostrar no saber nada, todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en Light algo en su interior le decía que no volverían a estar juntos.

Cuando la dejaron libre y hablo con el por última vez quiso decirle su mal presentimiento pero no la quiso escuchar, si no lo quiso hacer su posición debió haber sido peligrosa instantes luego escucho la voz de Light gritar con desesperación.

_-¡Misa ayúdame!- _El corazón se le estrujo el la necesitaba, estaba en problemas. Se quedo paralizada después de unos minutos todo se torno silencioso, una lagrima rodo de sus ojos Light había muerto. Corrió sin rumbo y vio una torre y se dirigió hacia ella, lloraba desesperadamente mientras subía los escalones de esa torre abandonada y es así como se encuentra en ese lugar mirando la ciudad de Tokio y llorando a su amor, el ultimo rayo de sol se esfumo miro a Riuk. El cual sonrió y dijo:

-¡Nos veremos en el otro mundo!- y ella se lanzo, sentía la brisa en el rostro y su cuerpo liviano como pluma mientras sonreía melancólicamente y su corazón se detenía.

.

.

.

.

-¡Misa abre los ojos!- Escucho una voz muy conocida para ella, era de Light, abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreírle, sintió varios dolores en su corazón lo más seguro es que era producto de todos los que había matado, Light la abrazo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- el lugar parecía muerto pero perfecto para su gusto a lo gótico.

-En el mundo Shinigami.- le dijo mientras le entregaba una rosa azul y besaba sus labios. Riuk apareció a la par de ellos.

-El dios Shinigami ha decidido mantenerlos en sus formas humanas, solo les entregara alas de ángeles negros en sus espaldas.- Light sonreía.

-¡Estaremos juntos toda la eternidad!- Ambos dijeron y culminaron en un beso apasionado, Riuk reía.

"Al Final la muerte no es tan mala, al menos tienes la esperanza de encontrar algo mas y de estar siempre cerca de la personas a las que amas"

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien que les pareció primero quiero decir que en este fic quise basarme en acontecimientos antes y durante su vida con Light, siempre quise saber cómo sería el primer asesinato de Misa, también se que en este fic puse a un Light un poco más blando, pero la finalidad fue en poner a Light en la típica posición de que "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", creo que al final Light quiso mucho a Misa pero lástima que en el anime se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde, también pienso que hizo idioteces pero en los hombres eso es común aunque Light Yagami es el ser anime que más admiro por su inteligencia, claro L no se queda atrás pero Light es el que más admiro. Bueno espero que les haya gustado les deseo suerte y dejen un Review! :3 _


End file.
